I love you
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: basically, the life of Rosalie and Emmett with their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie POV;

I picked up Joie as she cried.

"It's so hard to believe she's going to be 1 tomorrow.", Bella smiled.

"You think it's hard. I feel like I just gave birth to her yesterday.", I smiled.

"They grow up so fast, almost too fast.", Esme, Emmett's mom, told me.

"I'm not ready for the high school years, or the terrible twos, or potty training, or college.", I could feel the water in my eyes getting worse.

Esme hugged me. "Hey, it'll be okay.".

When Esme let me go, Emmett came in and kissed my cheek. "Hey, we said we wouldn't cry.".

I smiled faintly and passed Joie to Emmett.

"Daddy!", Joie squealed as he tickled her and walked back to the living room.

"She looks so much like him.", Bella smiled.

"She's perfect.", Joie smiled.

2 days later;

I moaned as Emmett kissed my neck. I was horny and really just wanted to fuck him all night.

"I-I want you.", I moaned as he sucked just above my breast.

"Do you want to use a condom?", He asked as he took off his boxers.

I shook my head no and watched him.

He kissed me and slowly entered me. I moaned his name loud.

I arched my back, begging for more.

He started fucking me harder, and I moaned even more.

He kissed my neck and sucked on my body. It turned me on and he knew it.

My body shook in pleasure and my orgasm took over.

When I finally relaxed, he released his cum in me. I moaned loud as I felt it fill me.

2 hours later;

I yawned as Joie cried in my arms.

"Let's go to bed, Jo.", I sighed.

She fussed even more. I laid her on her blanket in the floor and sat back down.

"Babe, go to bed. I'll stay up with her.", Emmett said as he made her a sippy cup.

"I'm fine. You have work tomorrow. You should go to bed.", I yawned.

I watched as Joie rolled on the floor crying.

"This isn't normal.", Emmett sighed and sat down.

1 hour later::

Emmett's POV

I sat by my little girls hospital bed. She was still a little fussy. Rose had panicked and decided she should see a doctor.

Joie was getting blood tests done and the whole time Rose cried. Our little girl was laying in a hospital bed, and she didn't know what to expect.

"I've already texted my boss and told him what was going on.", I told Rose as she laid on my chest.

She was so exhausted but refused to leave Joie.

I watched as the doctor walked in. "We have finally got the test results back.".

"What is it? Is she okay?", I asked.

"Little Joie has the flu, and strep. I have prescribed medication for her. I just need you to sign here and you guys can go.", He handed me a paper and a clipboard.

I signed where I was supposed to and watched him unhook the wires. "What about her crying?".

"The medicine will help with her crying and should help her sleep. And I will see her back in 2 weeks to make sure everything is good. Have a nice day.", He took the clip board, handed me a paper, and left the room.

I lightly shook Rose awake.

"Hm?", She sat up and yawned.

"We can go home now.", I smiled.

She smiled faintly and stood up.

She suddenly gasped and started crying.

"What's wrong, babe?", I asked.

She pointed to my pants. I looked down and noticed a lot of blood. I looked at Rose's sweats. "I'll go get a nurse!".

I quickly ran to the hall. "Help! My wife is bleeding heavily!".

A nurse followed me to the room and called for help.

Why was she bleeding so bad? It wasn't that time of the month, that was last week. It is probably weird for me to know when my wife is menstruating, but you can tell.

By the time we got to another room, Joie was asleep and Rose has passed out.

I wanted to call my mom but not until we knew what was going on.

Rose laid there unconscious. She was so pale and weak-looking.

Doctors were surrounding her.

I ended up in the hall with Joie while they kept checking her. I paced the hall and ate food and paced more. Not only was my wife now in the hospital, I wasn't allowed to be in the room.

I finally texted my sister and told her we were at the hospital and to come get Joie.

I was shaking and scared.

3 hours later:

I sat by Rose's hospital bed and held her hand.

"I love you.", She whispered.

"I love you.", I kissed her wedding ring.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I sore?", She asked.

"They took a bunch of tests on you. You had me scared.", I looked up at her.

"I'm scared.. What if it's something bad?".

"But it won't be. We'll do everything to help you if it is.", I moved her hair from her shoulder.

The doctor walked in and smiled. "I have the results and everything is okay.".

"What's wrong with me?", Rosalie asked.

"Well.", the nurse handed her something attached to a paper.

"What is it?", I asked as Rosalie smiled faintly.

"We're having another baby.", She showed me the paper. Attached to the paper was a sonogram.

I smiled. "But why was she bleeding?"

"She has a cyst that busted. Thank god she caught it on time and didn't mistake it for a period.".

"But I had a period just last week..", Rose told the nurse.

"There's defiantly a baby there. We checked the test 3 times. You might've mistaken discharge for a period.".

"We're gonna have another baby, Em.", Rose smiled.

AUTHORS NOTE:

ANOTHER BABY? HAHA. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING.


	2. Part 2

Rosalie POV

4 months later;

I sat on the couch by Alice.

"How many more days left?", Esme asked.

"2.", I sighed in relief. "It'll probably be the longest 2 days ever.".

"I still can't believe you're due 2 days before Emmett's birthday.", She smiled.

"Are you nervous?", Bella asked.

"Kind of! I mean, there were a few difficulties with Joie. Plus twins is more painful.".

I was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Joie, Emmett and I decided the names would be Kendall Noelle, and Kaydin Nate.

Emmett was so excited, and Joie always wanted to touch my belly. She would giggled everytime she felt a kick or a move.

"Are you guys going to have more after?", Esme asked.

"We're going to have 3 kids soon. So, if it isn't crazy, possibly.", I laughed.

Just as I said that, Emmett and the guys walked in.

"We gotta try for another boy.", He winked at me and kissed me.

"Will you get me some peanut butter and a spoon?", I asked.

"Craving?", He questioned.

"Mhm.", I smiled.

He walked to the kitchen and all the guys sat down.

"I think you'll go into labor before your due date.", My brother, Jasper, said.

"Why?".

"Your contractions started 2 days ago. I'm surprised they haven't induced your labor yet".

"They want me to go natural.".

"Are you gonna get an epidural?", Esme asked.

"Probably. I'm a wimp.", I laughed and took the peanut butter and spoon from Emmett.

I smiled as I ate the peanut butter, and Joie touched my belly.

"Baby!", Joie giggled.

"You and Em never really got alone time after you got married, right?", Alice asked.

"Nope. We got married 1 week before Jo was born. After that, we were always running around.", I smiled at Joie.

"After the babies are born, you two are going on a honeymoon!", Alice clapped.

"Ali, I don't think that'll be a good idea.", Emmett said.

I looked up at him. "Why not?", Alice asked.

"Ali, when people go on honeymoons, things happen. I don't want any more kids for a while.", I looked at Alice.

"Use protection.", Alice rolled her eyes.

"Maybe some other time, Ali.. I don't want to leave my kids..", I sighed.

"I'm holding that against you, now.", She smiled.

3 days later:

I sat on the back porch and watched Joie play in her little pool.

"I told you the babies would be late.", I told my brother.

He laughed. "My niece and nephew need to hurry up. I'm ready to see them.".

"I'm going to get food.", I carefully stood up. "Can you watch Joie?".

"Sure.".

I walked into the kitchen and smiled as I seen Emmett.

"Hey.", I yawned.

"Tired?", He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"Tired, hungry, sore, and seductive is summing up my feelings.", I sighed and grabbed a hamburger.

"Too bad we can't fix the seductiveness.", He winked at me.

"I know.", I frowned.

I kissed his lips and pulled away when I heard a splash

"My water just broke..", I panted.

The contractions had defiantly gotten worse, and much closer together.

"Ow.", I moaned in pain.

Emmett started freaking out and handing me clothes.

"Guys! Rose's water broke!", Emmett yelled out to everyone in the pool.

"Jazz, can you watch Joie?", I asked weakly.

"Of course. We'll be at the hospital later.", He smiled.

I put on a t-shirt and a pair of basket-ball shorts. "Ow.", I bent over in pain.

I sighed and let Esme help me. "It hurts.", I frowned.

"I know, babe.", Emmett grabbed the diaper bag and helped me out to the car. I kept squeezing his and Esme's hand during each contraction.

AT THE HOSPITAL:

"Fuck!", I moaned in pain as another contraction hit.

I'm pretty sure other patients could hear me, but right now, I didn't care. I was in so much pain. This labor was defiantly different than Joie's.

Emmett held my hand and tried to keep me calm, but I couldn't. I was about to push out not just one baby, but 2.

"I need an epidural!", I cried.

"We're trying to get a hold of the anesthesiologist, ma'am.", The nurse told me.

"Ow. Son of a bitch. Give me the fucking epidural!", I really didn't care what anyone thought of me right now.

"I'm going to check and see how far dialated you are.".

I laid my head on the pillow, and gave up. The anesthesiologist was taking forever. I was just ready to have my babies and sleep.

"You're at a 10. It's too late for an epidural.", The nurse said.

"Fuck me.", I sighed. Just my luck.

Emmett POV

I'm pretty sure my mom heard more cussing today than she's ever heard. Rosalie was in so much pain

and there was nothing I could do. I mean, I did kind of get her into this place.

"You're ready to start pushing.", The nurse said. My heart started racing. Soon, I'd have 2 little girls and a son. Soon, We'd be hearing not only 1 cry at night, but 3. Soon, our whole lives would change and we'd be doing double of everything.

I held Rose's hand as she started pushing.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.", Rose moaned as she pushed.

Thank god you can beep words out on video cameras.

I literally felt like I could puke.

I watched as the doctor pulled out a baby. "It's a girl!", She smiled.

I smiled and watched as the doctors took her and Rose started pushing again.

"1 down, 1 to go, babe.", I smiled and held her hand.

"Shut up!", She moaned in pain and started pushing.

I let her squeeze my hand and cuss at me while I watch her push. Thank god men didn't have to go through this.

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO, I HAVE MISSED WRITING. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. :P


	3. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
